


Fan Art - Zeemonlii's Ancient's Pet

by ArtsyLee



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyLee/pseuds/ArtsyLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeemonlii is one of my most fav fanfic authors of all time. And Ancient's Pet is one of my most fav fics of all time. So when Zee started posting artwork for the story, I couldn't help but add something to it. </p>
<p>Please check out her awesome story right here on Ao3!!</p>
<p>And please enjoy my fanart of her wonderful work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan Art - Zeemonlii's Ancient's Pet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZeemonLii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeemonLii/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Ancient's Pet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/523061) by [ZeemonLii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeemonLii/pseuds/ZeemonLii). 



  
I know Ao3 is working hard to implement an art posting option to the site. But until they finish you can find my work here:

 

 

[Ancient's Pet fan art: Tumblr Blog](http://arstylee.tumblr.com/)

 

NOTE: I just posted some new work, so you may have to scroll down a bit. Not far!

 

 

Thank you, hope you enjoy!

 

:D


End file.
